Markakoi (British Heavy Cavalry)
The Markakoi are the heaviest cavalry the Pritanoi field. Brave and formidable they are none the less somewhat lighter than the heavy cavalry of the Gauls and thus lack the irresistible power of their continental cousins. Description On stout ponies, with well crafted weapons and a steady heart, the Markakoi are the heavy cavalry of the Pritanoi. It is these men who, swift as wolves and hungry for victory, dart across the battlefield in pursuit of their prey. They are not as heavy as their Gallic cousins, and as such require the aid of their comrades on foot to break an enemy formation, but nevertheless they are a force to be feared. Their ponies, hardy beasts that they are, will not tire from the charge, whilst the hearts of their riders will not fear when battle is joined. Historically there is very little direct evidence for British heavy cavalry in the Pre-Roman Iron Age Britain. Caesar does make a short mention of the British cavalry he opposed but says little more than the fact the Britons intermingled their infantry and cavalry, instead he focuses far more on the British chariot teams in his description. Numerous finds of bronze horse trappings from Iron Age Britain have been found, and in the final two centuries of the British Iron Age there are several examples of imported longswords from the continent, the same type which Gallic heavy cavalry squadrons were using at this time. From the same time period we also find gold coins of British kings like Kunobelinos, Epatikkus and Taskiouanus which depict mounted warriors, although weather these are intended to represent British warriors (as seems likely in the case of the gold staters issued by Taskiouanus) or are intended to replicate contemporary Roman issues (such as the equestrian issues of Augustus) is unclear. By the late Iron Age (starting c.100 BC in Britain) there is mention in historical accounts of the period of cavalry units referred to as comitates. These cavalry cavalry squadrons or corps were picked retainers entrusted with guarding their leaders. They are attested to in Gaul, Belgica and Britain where the Atrebatic king Kommios is mentioned as possessing such a body of cavalry during Caesar's first invasion of Britain. It has been suggested that the gold coinage which began to circulate in Britain c.120BC was used to pay such troops. Likewise there is evidence in the archaeological record for the apparent development of cavalry troops around this time, at least in the south. At the hill-fort of Bury Hill the Late Iron Age faunal assemblages show a marked increase in the population of horses. At the nearby site of Danebury there is likewise a increase, albeit to a smaller degree, in horse remains. In addition to this are the existence of so called "warrior burials". These burials, leaving aside those from the Arras culture of Yorkshire, date to the final centuries of the Iron Age in Britain. They are inhumation burials accompanied by a variety of items but, as their name suggests, weapons are a recurring grave good. The weaponry recovered from such graves is indicative of cavalry warriors in some cases. A grave recovered from Owselbury, Hampshire contained a long late La Tène cavalry sword and lance, whilst a grave from North Bersted, West Sussex was found to contain a coolus type helmet, which has been interpreted as being intended for use on horseback. Usage While not as powerful or well armored as the Celtic or Gallic heavy cavalry, these nobles are best used using their charge attack to give them an advantage in the melee combat that follows. Best used to attack light or medium infantry or cavalry. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Pritanoi